


After-effect of a promise

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Reincarnation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second year high school student Bokuto thinks it's his duty to help Kuroo when he suffers under the effect of an old magic pact. Taking Akaashi along, he wants to help shaking of the reminder of the past. That it's their own past action catching up with them is nothing they would have anticipated. <br/>// “Akaashi, it's a promise! We'll meet again. Let's make a pact. With blood and all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-effect of a promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 6 of the BokuAkaKurooweek, prompt magic. It's a Magic AU with reincarnation mixed because I couldn't decide on the setting. Fantasy setting à la hq final quest is great but so is magic in a modern setting.   
> The character death is implied because this is a reincarnation kind of story, but it doesn't have an actual scene of them dying, so don't worry!

There was something comforting about watching Tetsurou use his magic. Despite of his way to reach out to people, the kindness associated with fire users, his speciality is water – still waters run deep, people would tell him and be even more surprised that Akaashi was the one using flames. (They weren't so surprised any more when they find out that Akaashi actually came from the continent whose name they didn't dare to utter, a place full of magic users who pray to the spirits, full of hope to enhance their abilities.)

Akaashi didn't really mind.

He was just a traveller, selling old goods, books with runes to study, passing small villages who want to teach their children and will never see another book like this in their whole life and maybe beyond. It's in one of these small places that he meet Kuroo for the first time. They were intrigued by the other one respectively and so they decide on travelling together for just a while. Yet he didn't figure out that Kuroo was able to use magic until they were attacked by lesser demons outside the capital.

“Well, I think there are a lot of things you can do without it”, he said when Akaashi had wondered out loud why he was barely making use of his magic, shrugging, as if it was obvious; only later does he figure out the reason, that Kuroo came from a village that feared magic and called all their users demons

(They were right because Kuroo had demon blood flowing trough his veins, but there were no horns or other feature to deem him interesting enough for the species.)

And so they continue to travel together, without a goal in mind, even training together to get a better control, spending each other company. The kisses were something neither expected to happen, but nothing which would put a stop to their travelling. Soon there was a routine and for the first time Akaashi thought about staying longer in one place.

Until they meet Bokuto.

He was able to use magic without a vessel as well, just a tiny bit of wind, a light breeze and Akaashi could see that Kuroo was envious. Because that kind of magic was something people could hide, pretend it didn't exist.

Bokuto wanted them to train him, but both refused, for different reasons and yet the same: There was an innocence about the other male they wanted to know protected, as if magic could taint him – and yet it was used by a pure heart, as scholars said (Akaashi wondered how this can be when he thought of towns getting destroyed by fires or swept away by water).

The persistence Bokuto showed made him endearing and so they took him with them after all, minus the training; he was sulking from time to time because of that, but Kuroo just needed to show him one or two little tricks and he was fascinated, anything else not important any more.

Akaashi never thought that after all these years, he was someone who deserved this kindness he received from both of them. Everything between them worked out. That was, until Bokuto got curious.

“So, Kuroo can use magic directly because of his demon blood. I'm able to because I'm partly blessed after a near-death experience. And Akaashi can because...?”

It was a dreaded question. Akaashi was aware that Kuroo hadn't thought about it because it was against his nature to question him, maybe not even interested why it was like that. It's only because of Bokuto that he started to be intrigued by other things. Yet Akaashi had no interest to tell them. He just sighed, asking why it seems important now, after all they weren't interested before.

“You could lie, you know? Say that it's also due to demon blood.”

It seemed easy, doing as Bokuto said, but he couldn't, didn't have the ability to lie and it's in this moment that Kuroo figured out, a sly smile on his lips.

“Oho, you can't lie, huh? Does this mean you are – ”

Akaashi didn't want to hear it – didn't want Bokuto too hear it – and left. Retrospectively it was stupid, but the fear that he would treat him differently was too big, after all he wouldn't be the first one. Bokuto declaring him to be worse than a demon would be something he couldn't bear,

It might be sad that he hadn't much belongings, even if it made it easier to walk away. He didn't get that far though. It's been about a year all three of them meet and this was enough for them to figure out where Akaashi would hide, seeking solace. Or maybe it's not so strange considering his preference for water magic.

“Are you angry?”

Bokuto tried to be careful with his phrasing, didn't approach him, just watched how Akaashi's eyes were focused on the stream in the middle of the forest. Kuroo must have told him then, Akaashi thought, and the next question just affirmed this assumption.

“You won't forget us, right? When I die, you're going to search for me, right? And when Kuroo does much much later as well, okay? And you'll find us in a new life, right?”

“I'm not immortal. I won't live that much longer than Kuroo any more.”

“Oh, really? So you are already older than me?”

He looked amused, especially when Bokuto gasped, saying that he thought Kuroo was the only old man among them. Not thinking about it, he wasn't aware that he probably should be ducking – when he realised it, it's too late before Kuroo caught him in an headlock, asking if he was already too old to do that.

“Old enough to have meet the one who is responsible for the demon blood in you”, Akaashi commented, unable to hide the amused smile when he saw how they act; he never got tired of this.

“Was he handsome?”

“Your spitting image, with the horns and all”, Akaashi said, ignoring Kuroo's smile because he didn't deny, “he liked a human magic user who was his best friend.”

“Can you tell us more?”

Bokuto seemed truly interested, like always, but unbeknownst to Akaashi, he just wanted to hear him talk, tell him about his life, getting to know him as a person better.

“That guy was a friend of another demon ruler, an ancestor of a current royal prince.”

“Oh, so there is demon blood in the palace!”

He simply nodded, after all there was no harm done. They wouldn't get caught in any conflict, kept to themselves like this, without worrying about any war.

“Akaashi, it's a promise! We'll meet again. Let's make a pact. With blood and all.”

He couldn't help laughing, and so did Kuroo whose laughter is darker, sending shivers down his spine. Despite of the knowledge Bokuto had, he was still innocent in some parts, believing in myths; Akaashi wasn't better though because even he had concepts of magic in his head which would soon and even much later be proven wrong.

“What?”

A pout formed itself on his lips, unsure why they were laughing at him.

“Let's make one with our magic. It's what brought us together, right?”

Bokuto teared up, touched.

“I know a forest glade, let's go there”, Kuroo suggested, as if he expected this turn of events, “it might take us a few days to reach but I think it's worth it.”

Akaashi turned around, saw the outstretched hand and allowed Kuroo to pull him up. Bokuto and he look at each other, before they agree. It didn't matter that it won't be right away, after all there was no need to rush. They had the time and neither would have imagined the turn in events in the first place.

If Akaashi had, he might have told them how he truly felt.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Kuroo raises his head to look up to Bokuto who just entered the room, closing his eyes so that he doesn't have to see his distraught expression.

“I've seen better days.”

Kuroo's voice is muffled by the blanket he pulled up, one of various he buried himself under as he curled up on the futon.

They are having a practise match against Fukurodani during a weekend long training camp and it's the first time that they are at this place. It's from the first day on that Kuroo hadn't felt well, but not until he stepped on the court and intended to start the day with a match against Fukurodani did he tell his coach, realising that he wouldn't be able to stay conscious. He was a second year so it didn't really matter that he wasn't on the court; still he was annoyed to waste this chance.

“Maybe you should take Konoha up on his offer to brew you some tea.”

“Nah, I don't drink anything from that witch.”

Has it been an insult coming from any other, it's just something Kuroo states as a fact, without ill intent, something he is calling his best friend as well because there is no use denying that both of them have a knack for herbs and potion.

“Well, if you don't want to...”

Bokuto turns away and Kuroo can see that he looks dejected, so he asks him to come back later, “otherwise I'd feel too lonely and only you can tell me how the matches were without me getting bored.” This causes Bokuto to grin and so he leaves with the promise to check up on him. Satisfied, Kuroo wonders if he should go to sleep again. Before he is able to though, another person enters the room.

“Akaashi?”

Kuroo doesn't bother to hide his surprise, not that he really can. Even though the younger one was the new setter who helped Bokuto when Kuroo couldn't, they never really had been together outside of their group or talked that much together. There had been rare occasions on which Akaashi joined them to train longer, Kuroo sitting down next to him in a quiet moment, sharing a few thoughts. And during all these moments he only realised that he loved listening to him talking, how embarrassed he is after realising that he had been rambling and that his laugh is quiet nice too.

“Have you seen Bokuto-san?”

“He was here only minutes ago. He wanted to come back later.”

“I see. Thank you. How are you feeling?”

“Not so good.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get well soon.”

“Thank you.”

Akaashi nods and turns away. Kuroo doesn't know why but when he sees his back, he feels a pang to his chest, as if he had allowed it already and doesn't want to be left behind again, and so without hesitation, he blurts out: “Have you ever wondered why certain people can use magic while others don't?”

The younger one simply raises an eyebrow when he faces him, looking at his face as if he is searching for something. Kuroo can't tell what it might be, but he must have found it, otherwise he wouldn't have answered.

“Not any more. Why? As I recall, you barely have any magic, not like Bokuto-san.”

“I think I left it behind. Sometimes, I dream about things which seem like a memory. But they don't make that much sense.”

Akaashi patiently listens, even though he has no reason to, not even politeness towards an upperclassman. Kuroo continues, thankful.

“It's sometimes me and Kenma and some guys from Miyagi. Sometimes Bokuto, me and you. There was also an annoying one about me and Daishou.”

Even though it sounds like he wanted to go on, he remains quiet and Akaashi fears that he had fallen asleep while talking

“Kuroo-san?”

“I think I'm sleeping again. Guess I'm stuck in memory loop or something silly like that. Maybe I should ask Konoha after all. He is a jack of all trades when it comes to herb and medicine, right?”

“Don't call him that when he is in front of you”, Akaashi says, but there is a smile tugging at his lips and Kuroo decides that this is enough and smiles back.

“I would never dream of it.”

 

~.~

 

It's unusual that Bokuto doesn't want to resume practise after the coaches end it officially. He doesn't really feel obliged to it, but Akaashi has a soft spot for their future ace, besides he thinks that he has some duty being passed on by the other second years, so he approaches him.

“Are you still worried about Kuroo-san?”

“He never misses that much time during training camps.”

“Konoha and Kai-san will help him”, Akaashi tries to reassure his teammate, however even though he nods, it doesn't sound effective, especially when exactly these two join them, shaking their head.

“Nah, nothing to do”, Konoha says, bothered because he could barely do something, any possible potion he could brew not strong enough, not in this case.

“It's the magic of his place, he can't deal with it. He either way has to get used to it or go home. Probably something to do with past stuff, some old magic took place on these grounds. But you shouldn't worry about that. Nekomata-sensei is with him, deciding on the next step.”

“I wonder what happened here”, Akaashi muses.

It's not unusual that magic plays a role in their life. Even though his parents have no contact with it, Akaashi got to know it trough his team. But even so it's weird. This magic had to be old and really strong to have this kind of effect.

“Yaku thinks it has to do with a pact. You can ask him, he is better at magic history and its influences on today's time”, Kai suggests.

Bokuto nods, determinate, before he looks for the libero. Kuroo is someone he treasures so he can't just sit still and let it happen. Maybe it's his own magic telling him to go, pushing him forward. Akaashi said that this can't be, that the spirits which embody magic don't talk to them, but Bokuto had just grinned and told him that he didn't try hard enough; he didn't like to admit it, but Akaashi wasn't really fond of the idea of not knowing.

 

“Kuroo?”, Yaku asks, wondering why Bokuto searched for him, “Well, I doubt it's anything life-threatening. He just needs some time.”

“So I probably shouldn't visit him again?”

“No. His soul is remembering the magic he used to have, but his body can't keep up with it. Or so I assume.”

Bokuto looks dejected. Yaku sighs, but he knows that it's not Bokuto's fault and he sympathises with him, so he makes an offer – Kuroo is a teammate after all, even though they still have their problems.

“Magic research takes time. I will look into it when I'm back home. I have more books there.”

“Thank you!”

It cheers Bokuto up, but he is restless, even after he stays to train longer after all. Konoha and Kai needing a distraction as well join him and show more stamina than usual. Still, he looks like he wants to do something and so, even fearing that he might regret it, Akaashi makes an offer.

“I'll look after Kuroo-san and tell you how he is feeling afterwards.”

“You'd do that?”

The excitement overshadows the slight embarrassment he feels as if he was caught red-handed, even though he sheepishly rubs the back of his head when Kai and Konoha exchange a confused glance.

“I don't mind”, Akaashi says and means it – they aren't talking often, but Akaashi enjoys listening to Kuroo when they do, feels at ease around him in a different way than he enjoys Bokuto's presence, yet comfortable all the same.

They finish after that quickly, cleaning up so that Bokuto can go pester someone else while Akaashi accompanies Kai to Nekoma's sleeping quarter.

“Don't they have each other's number? He could text him”, Kai mentions on the way, wondering about something Akaashi can't tell, as if he knew more.

“I don't know, but Bokuto-san is the type of person who wants to make sure that the other person is fine face-to-face. Kuroo-san seems like the type of person to lie over text so that he doesn't worry. Ah, I'm sorry, it's not meant in a bad way.”

“No offence taken. You're not wrong.”

They don't talk the rest of the short way, Kai smiling while Akaashi wonders what he should even do once he sees Kuroo. He might be asleep and waking him up is nothing he wishes for. Besides, the rest of Nekoma is there as well, maybe they even want to sleep already.

A short clap on the back startles him out of his thoughts, looking up to the older one who smiles, telling him that there is no need to worry; Akaashi nods, a small bow following, before he enters the room.

Kuroo is still lying down, but he is awake, Kenma sitting next to him and playing on his console. Both look up when they see them, but only Kenma reacts, moving aside so that Akaashi can take his place.

“Hey.”

Kuroo tries to smirk, but Akaashi isn't really fooled by his happy mask, raising an eyebrow which causes Kuroo to drop his expression.

“How are you?”

“Better”, he says, adding, when Akaashi seems unfazed, “not good, but better.”

Satisfied with the answer, he nods, before they remain silent. The other second and first years don't pay them any attention, thankfully, while the third years aren't present, probably still training somewhere.

“Did Bokuto ask you to come?”

“No, I offered.”

“Because he was worried?”

This time Kuroo is the one who doesn't takes a vague answer, smiling triumphantly when Akaashi nods, though also tries to make sure that this doesn't bother him; he is happy that the younger one decided on visiting him, even though they don't really talk much about volleyball. Kuroo listens while Akaashi tells him about stamina practise, that it's better than usual because the third years stopped playing some annoying pop music while they were running after Bokuto always sang along, only interfering to ask what kind of music Akaashi prefers, watching how a slight blush appears on his face, embarrassed about his taste. They jump topics then, from music to their favourite books, speaking with lowered voices so that they don't disturb the other ones. Eventually, Akaashi stops, realising that Kuroo had fallen asleep – he doesn't know how to feel about that, but there is nothing to says, so he wishes the other players a good night and leaves.

(“It's your soothing voice when you get passionate about something, I bet he can sleep well now”, Bokuto had said when Akaashi told him about the time spend with Kuroo, and even though Bokuto is completely sure about it so that it has to be truth, Akaashi feels even less sure how to feel about it now.)

 

* * *

 

They are back and Kuroo doesn't like it.

He was a bit disappointed but also relieved when he left the training camp earlier and could breath at home. The only reason he was persuaded to visit the place again had been the shrine in the forest close by. Apparently, as Yaku found out, it was build next to a tree they considered holy, some blessing having taken place long ago. It might have been the reason behind his sickness, they mused and as soon as Bokuto heard of it, he called Akaashi and took it as a personal mission to figure it out.

As suspected, Kuroo feels dizzy being here, fears that he won't be able to take all of these memories which are resurfacing but not belonging to him, not belonging to this time. He should have taken Kai along after all. He always knew how to calm him down, talking to the spirits to lessen their presence around them; it's a one-sided conversation because they never answer and Kuroo isn't really sure if they always listen or just act on a whim (he believes in his friend nevertheless).

When he walks along the path, climbing the stairs, Kuroo has to hold on Bokuto so that he doesn't fall. He might have felt vulnerable in the presence of anyone else, but Bokuto gave him a sense of security while Akaashi had something calm around him. He feels safe and secure by their side.

Reaching the top, Kuroo takes a deep breath so that it takes him a second glance to notice the presence of an old man who greets them with a nod, kneeling with a cup of tea in his hands. They aren't really sure what to do and almost fear that they might not be able to come closer, but the old man doesn't seem surprised to see three young men at his place. He looks at Akaashi, as if he was seeing his soul, and then he smiles, gaze shifting to Bokuto.

“People might have lost the ability to see spirits, but they can still communicate. They are what we call magic and they sleep in everything. Boy, can you use them?”

Bokuto nods, excited.

“Yes! I don't know why though! There is no demon in my family tree and I can't remember being blessed. But I can read runes, the spirit language, just fine. I suck at using magic though”, he admits, sheepishly.

“Maybe you aren't aware enough then. What do you know?”

His gaze shifts to Kuroo who tenses up, as if the man already knew everything about him, waiting to uncover a lie. It's unsettling, but he tries to keep his composure and thinks about anything Yaku once told him, whether there is a gap he hasn't been aware of.

“There are two categories of magic users: Demons and humans. Magic equals spirits who are part of ones soul. Due to their old soul, demons can use the magic in them and humans who have demon blood can make use of the magic in them to some extend as well. Spirits also show up in other forms, either way sleeping in stones just like they do in our soul or in other objects. Humans who don't have demon blood can use the magic of the spirits in objects – vessels as people call these 'possessed items' – by offering the magic in their soul as a catalyst.”

He hums, approving of the recited words, but it doesn't seem enough, so Kuroo continues.

“Any human who can use magic from within themselves – without being a catalyst – has either way a lot of demon blood or is 'blessed' by a spirit. Blessing means that when a spirit dies, it passes on its power to a human who in return gains it magic and lives longer. The negative effects are the look you keep when you got saved and that you can't lie because magic is the truest forms of all. Some people even say these humans are spirits themselves then.”

“Now boy, what is your reason to be here?”

Kuroo feels like an open book, exposed, and so he starts to explain his situation, how this place seems to affect him and doesn't fear to mention the dreams he has and can't remember even though they appear vivid and feel so real. Akaashi and Bokuto listen as well, as if they were captivated by his words.

“Spirits normally leave the body of the death so that the soul can rest and then they move on to nature. It only stays when there is a purpose, something like a promise. It wants to come home but in this life, you aren't able to bear it”, the old man explains.

“Will I ever be?”

“I can't say that yet. You might have been a blessed back then, so it's impossible for a mere human to take all of it back. You might have demon blood, but even though you have the same soul, it's a different spirit. A spirit can't just give part of it to you and then vanish, it will continue to chase you until it settles somewhere.”

“Could I take the rest then? I mean we're best friends so we're kind of like family? And family means home? What else is our soul than the place we belong?”

Excitement taking a hold of him, Bokuto can't help interfering but ends up pouting when he doesn't get an answer, the old man not even looking at him.

“Bokuto is his boyfriend. They're close, so he could function as a bridge, couldn't he?”

He nods again, approvingly, while Bokuto and Kuroo look at him with wide eyes, stuttering, trying to find their words.

“Magic means truth”, Akaashi says when Kuroo looks at him in confusion, “so don't lie when you want to get answers.”

The younger one doesn't wait for a reply, turning to the man, curious.

“If he was a best friend, he could also take it, right?”, he asks, thinking about Kenma; the old man nods, pleased.

“How did you figure it out?”, Kuroo wants to know, obviously not referring to the magic any more, shocked that he hadn't realised it.

Akaashi just shrugs. He could lie and tell them he got a hint from Konoha or that he saw them kissing, maybe even pretend that the whole team knows. But in reality it was just a hunch, a suspicion, nothing more than a feeling.

“So, what do I have to do? I mean, to help”, Bokuto tries again, hesitantly – all these information are a bit too much for someone like him who prefers action, is restless because he wants to do something.

“I don't know. Magic has its own will.”

The old man smiles, turning his head to the side and looking over his shoulders before his eyes rest on Kuroo again. It's a hint and yet just another thing Kuroo doesn't understand, so he stares at the old tree whose crown shelters a shrine, walking towards it.

“I think I have been here before”, Kuroo suddenly says, surprising not just the other two but also himself.

“Are you sure?”

Even though magic is part of their life, Kuroo is one of the few who believes in reincarnation. Kai said it's because he might have been a demon in the past and they have a close bond to the timeline of life, or something like that.

“Yes.”

“Hey, old man, do you – ”

Intending to ask the man about the place, Bokuto turns around to him, but he is gone. Kuroo as well as Akaashi don't really know how to go on, but Bokuto doesn't seem to mind, shrugs it of as if it was just one thing of many supposed to happen.

“Hey, hey, hey. I got this stone from Konoha. Maybe we can use this!”

Searching trough his bag, Bokuto takes out a small object, opening his fist to reveal a clear white stone in his palms.

“A berg crystal? I fail at using magic in vessels and so do you.”

While Kuroo doesn't have much magic to begin with, Bokuto can't use what he has, not able to grasp on it, a fickle nature, as Konoha used to say.

“But Akaashi can! That's why I brought him along.”

Only because Bokuto looks proud does he agree, watches Akaashi taking the stone in his hand and focusing on it, as if some energy would flow – Kuroo wouldn't know, but what he knows is the sudden familiar feeling, as if they had done something like this before. While he struggles with the impression, Akaashi puts his other hand on the tree, as if he would lead the magic in the stone trough his soul – like a catalyst. Kuroo can't tell for sure if it's his imagination, but he thinks that there is a light, sees Bokuto's excited expression, but nothing more.

He passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Hey, Kuroo?”_

“ _Hm?”_

“ _Keiji calls you Tetsurou, can I call you Tetsu then?”_

“ _Well, Keiji and I do because we kiss and share a bed. Do you want to as well?”_

_Bokuto turns red, fumbling with his words which causes Kuroo to laugh._

“ _I was kidding.”_

“ _A-about you guys or... joining?”_

“ _Tetsurou, what are you guys doing?”_

“ _Oh, Keiji! Bokuto has something to say.”_

“ _Hm?”_

“ _I – oh, nevermind. Maybe later.”_

.

.

.

(Later never came)

 

* * *

 

 

“You found us”, are the first words Kuroo mumbles when he wakes up.

He doesn't know how they got back, but it's the farthest thing from his mind, not with the memory or what it seems so present, but slowly losing the grasp on it with every passing second. Yet the feeling stays and won't leave, not when he sees Akaashi sleep in a chair close to the bed he lies in nor when Bokuto storms in.

Bokuto seems happy to see him, but the expression slips as soon as he looks Kuroo in the eyes.

“Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“I don't know.”

Kuroo shakes his head, wiping the tears away. He is just overwhelmed by the remains of the dream he had, feels like there is something they are missing, a chance not used.

“Where are we?”

“At my aunt's place. I carried you piggy-back style, no problem.”

He seems proud – probably is – and Kuroo can't help smiling, especially when next to him, Akaashi stirs, slowly waking up.

“You okay? Sorry, looked like I wasn't able to withstand your magic.”

Blinking, it seems to take Akaashi a second to understand, before he shakes his head.

“I should have expected this result, I'm sorry. I should have warned you. But from the looks of it, we weren't able to achieve much.”

It seems to distress him and Kuroo can't help feeling bad, shaking his head, after all, as Bokuto interrupts them, “You can't say that yet. I think we should wait a bit.” Kuroo couldn't agree more.

“You heard what Bokuto said, something smart for once.”

“Hey!”

“I think I go then”, Akaashi announces, a small smile tugging at his lips, watching these two playfully teasing each other, “don't worry, I'll find my way out.”

Shaking his head, muttering a small “nonsense” Bokuto intends to show him out and so does Kuroo, but Akaashi places a hand against his shoulder to show him that he should lie down, relax a bit. Kuroo doesn't feel comfortable enough to go back to sleep again and so he waits until Bokuto returns a few minutes later. He seems happier, but from one second to the other, his face falls.

“Damn, I forgot.”

“Huh?”

“I wanted to talk to him about us.”

With a deep sigh, he sits on the bed's edge, head buried in his hands. Even though they kept their relationship a secret, unsure how the team or they parents would react, he feels bad for hiding it in front of Akaashi who became an important part of his life.

“Don't worry, I will. There is something I wanted to talk to you about anyway, before we do.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Well, you do like Akaashi a lot, right?”

“Of course I do!”

It seems ridiculous to him to assume anything else and Kuroo really wants to kiss him when he sees the other one pouting, but they have something to talk about and kissing Bokuto is addicting as well as a distraction which they don't need.

“Have you thought about dating him?”

“Hm... not really? I don't think so. Wait, but I'm dating you! Did you forget?”

Bokuto looks rather worried, scared that he might have hit his head, relieved when Kuroo shakes his head.

“Nah. But I like him as well... and... uh... maybe we three could try dating? Okay, forget it, that was a stupid idea.”

He mumbles the last part, wondering if he had interpreted his own feelings as well as Bokuto's behaviour wrong. However the other one looks curious, though also hesitates.

“Do you think he'd say yes? I mean, does he even... like guys? We should ask first.. I mean, if we want to?”

“Right. Okay. We should do that. I mean, I will do that then.”

 

Which was easier said then done. As if he was suspecting something, Akaashi kept his distance. They hadn't been close before, a first year setter and second year middle blocker from different school, but it was no bother. Kuroo feels like a bother now. And Bokuto seems to realise it. He promised Kuroo to leave it to him but when Bokuto sees how it eats his boyfriend up inside, he tries to invite them over, both at the same time. Yet there was always something getting in their way.

 

They are in their third year by the time they meet up again.

“You guys are dating”, Akaashi says, doesn't feel the need to hide it, “it's just... something I never considered before. I had to think.”

And he had thought. How they acted around each other when people were watching, how they talked to each other when they thought that nobody was listening. How he himself felt around them, longing but at the same time afraid.

“You're from a household which isn't so fond of... _that_ , so it's okay.”

It'd been the only explanation Bokuto had, but Akaashi shakes his head.

“That's not it.”

Akaashi loves them. Maybe he had already loved them in a past life. Was it keeping them together? He wished that he could remember. But on the other hand it seemed painful, considering Kuroo's reaction.

“We won't force you to accept it. It would be nice if you could give it a try though, understanding.”

“I said, that's not it.”

“Then what is it?”, Bokuto urges, feeling bad to do so, but he is desperate to know – his little push is the last thing needed and after taking a deep breath, Akaashi finally tells them.

“I like you. You and Kuroo.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn't lie about this Bokuto-san.”

They don't say anything, but their faces speak volume, the sudden excitement on Bokuto's face confusing Akaashi while Kuroo looks relieved as well, feeling stupid because he can't help the tears in the corner of his eyes, grinning

“I... Akaashi, we would really love to include you. There is nothing else we had thought of the last weeks, almost months. Will you accept us?”

Groaning, Akaashi buries his face in his hands. Why were they like this? So open, as if there was no problem with it. There probably isn't one and he is just making something up.

“Akaashi, Akaashi, is that a yes?”

“Yes, of course it is, yes.”

“So, can we hug?”

“Yes.”

Bokuto grins, before throwing his arms around his shoulder and pulling him in a hug. This is good, Akaashi decides, perfect even when Bokuto pulls Kuroo to them. There are still a few things to talk about and it's mostly Bokuto who wants to tell him how he and Kuroo started dating, so that Akaashi doesn't feel left out.

And even though it's a long day, neither could imagine it any other way then spending the time together. Maybe, Akaashi thinks, Kuroo's dreams would soon be a thing of the past, a place where they belonged.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Bokuto? Koutarou! Oh no, no no.”_

_Kuroo curses. This wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't to be involved in this mess. He looks over to Akaashi, shouting his name – he looks tired, but alerted, eyes focused on Bokuto._

“ _Hey, hey, hey, let's do this magic thing”, Bokuto says, still trying to smile, closing his eyes and head resting against the tree he is leaning against, “This is not the glade, but I think the tree is pretty as well, huh?”_

“ _I-I don't think I'm focused enough to get it right. I might mess it up, causing it to backfire.”_

_Kuroo barely keeps himself from trembling while Akaashi shakes his head, doesn't want the tears at the corner of his eyes to fall, reaching for their hands._

“ _Hereby, I promise to find you when the circumstances are right. I put my soul into it, for that I may follow you in time.”_

_Akaashi expectantly looks over to Kuroo who closes his eyes, hands shaking._

“ _My life may depend on this promise. Let our spirits guide us. Don't forget us over time a-and let m-my soul remind me of the bonds we shared. Keiji? Where are you going? Kou still needs to-”_

“ _I'm sorry... I can't let them pass... I promised...”_

“ _Don't use you're whole magic, otherwise you – No, Keiji! Damn, don't think I let you guys shoulder everything alone. You stupid blessed people. Wait – ”_

“ _Thank you, Keiji, Tetsu, I'm really glad I was able to travel with you. Let's meet again.”_

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

There is something comforting about watching Kuroo. Akaashi can't tell why. He just enjoys it, pushing the application for university away without feeling guilty, opting on observing his boyfriend instead.

“Akaashi”, he hears, before he feels Bokuto wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Bokuto”, he says, a small smile when he kisses his temple.

“Are you watching Kuroo sleep again?”

He sound mischievous, but there is no more teasing, after all it's the same with him. Ever since they have been together, he sleeps better, comfortable even, as if the spirit who had been trying to come back was finally resting.

“Just using the opportunity, I won't follow you to the same university after all.”

“It's okay... you're taking a psychology program with focus on magic affecting our state of mind, especially memory related. Because of Kuroo?”

It was something Bokuto wanted to ask him for a while now but didn't have the courage to. That is until he realised that talking is something they always insists on, so that there aren't any misunderstandings. Sometimes, Bokuto thinks they do it for him, because he is always the one being concerned that they actually don't like him, though then he also sometimes catches Akaashi being worried or Kuroo hesitating and he realises that it's for all three of them.

“Partly. Maybe this way I can understand myself a bit better as well.”

It means a lot to Bokuto that Akaashi admits that, opening himself up – he can't help kissing him, delighted when he hears him laughing lightly.

“Keiji? Koutarou?”

Kuroo raises his head to look at them, woken up by their laughter and with a teasing remark on the tip of his tongue. He keeps quiet though, embarrassed when he sees them looking at him with a fond expression; it will take him some time to get used to it, though a little part of him hopes that he will never get tired of it.

“Hey! Care for us to join you?”

“Don't have to ask.”

Akaashi smiles when Kuroo moves to leave some room and following his invitation, makes himself comfortable in his arms, waiting for Bokuto to wrap his arms around him from behind, snuggling closer.

It's like they yearned for this ages ago, but Akaashi doesn't know why.

The first time Kuroo kissed him felt familiar, but any thought of it was pushed aside in favour of tangling his hands in Kuroo's hair, allowing the other one's hand on his waist to pull him closer, losing themselves in the kiss. Kissing Bokuto on the other hand felt like satisfying a desire he didn't know he had, fingers digging in his upper arm so that he doesn't lose balance, melting in his arms.

And they couldn't get enough of kissing Akaashi, insisting that he made the cutest noises – he denied, scowling but unable to hide a blush which caused them to kiss him again, just because they could.

“Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

He didn't expect him to speak, hoping that it's not about university again, simply wants to enjoy this moment with the two of them; he feels him slightly trembling though, so he tries to listen without annoyance in his voice showing.

“Can I call you Keiji now?”

And that was something he didn't anticipate. Akaashi feels Kuroo trembling as well, probably because he is laughing, even though he doesn't really understand why; maybe they had talked about this before, who knows.

“Of course you can, Bokuto-san.”

“Can you call me Koutarou then?”, Bokuto blurts out the next question, and this time, Akaashi does turn around, looking at his boyfriend who is beet red and only causing Kuroo to laugh louder, almost falling of the bed.

Akaashi can't believe them, torn between just standing up to leave and settling down again to ignore it; he decides on indulging them instead.

“That is not nice, _Tetsurou._ ”

Kuroo chokes on his laughter, spluttering while it's Bokuto's turn to laugh, though not long before Kuroo reaches over and tickles him as revenge, the both of them turning it into a tickle fight. Akaashi rolls away to not get involved, watching with a small how they act like children, laughing together without a care. He doesn't think much of it when they suddenly stop, looking at each other. He thinks they are simply going to kiss, but when they turn in his direction with a matching grin, he understands – unfortunately he isn't fast enough and they have him in their grip before he realises it. Instead of tickling him, they are peppering his face with kisses, every free inch of skin they can find, eliciting him these cute sounds they love.

Eventually, they stop, calming down and becoming silent. They are a tangled mess at this point, not that they really mind it, before they fall asleep; Akaashi is the last one to drift off, listening to their breathing and heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Hey, hey, hey. My name is Bokuto Koutarou! And who are you? What are you doing in our village?”_

“ _A lot of questions at once, huh? Well, My name's Kuroo Tetsurou.”_

“ _I'm Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you.”_

“ _Akaashi and Kuroo is it? I see. It's a pleasure meeting you! I hope we get along well.”_

“ _I guess we have to see what time brings, hm?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so long and there are probably a lot of typos and things wrong but I finally finished this, so I don't care (you can point them out to me if you want to, though). Also some trivia: Reason I chose the berg crystal: Its associated with improving memory, perception and contact to other beings; stimulate memories also from dreams (any many more things because it's in various 'shapes' but roll with me for the sake of this story).


End file.
